Ranas de Chocolate
by xDrizzle
Summary: Ron está emocionadísimo porque luego de la guerra y de la muerte de Lord Voldemort: ¡Él, Harry y Hermione aparecen en las estampillas de las ranas de chocolate! Pero... ¿será que él es el único emocionado?


**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling es dueña de todo lo reconocible.

* * *

><p>Lo tenía entre sus manos pero aún no podía creerlo.<p>

Era la primera vez en su vida que Ronald Weasley abría una rana de chocolate y la dejaba escapar. La pobre había dado un salto y se había perdido entre el pasto que rodeaba a La Madriguera. Pero él continuaba pasmado, sin poder creerlo. Tenía la estampilla coleccionable de Ronald Weasley entre sus manos. ¡Una estampilla de él! ¿Podía ser eso posible? Después de todas las cosas que habían pasado ¿podría de verdad algo tan fabulosamente impresionante y magnífico estar sucediendo? Su nombre no sólo estaba escrito en uno de los hobbies que más adoraba de niño, también compartía roles con magos de la talla de ¡Albus Dumbledore! e incluso... —su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en eso — ¡Merlín! ¡Tenía una estampilla con su cara y su nombre, que para algún pequeño que las coleccionaba, valdría lo mismo que tener una con la cara y el nombre de Merlín!

Era demasiado. Se preguntó cómo se habrían sentido los otros magos cuando se enteraron de que aparecerían en las ranas de chocolate. Recordó que para Dumbledore era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado, y así también se sentía él. Su foto, al igual como la de Harry y Hermione, había sido tomada el día que los invitaron a formar parte del ministerio. La giró y leyó rápidamente lo que decía.

"_Protagonizó la travesía de destrucción de los Horrocruxes creados por Lord Voldemort, facilitando la muerte del mismo y así liberar al mundo mágico de las tinieblas del mal. También conocido por revolucionar el Ministerio de magia junto a Hermione Granger y Harry Potter con sólo dieciocho años_".

Unos pasos suaves lo sacaron de su lectura y de sus pensamientos que se habían desbordado hasta los amargos días en que cada pista para destruir y hallar un horrocrux significaba como un nuevo hálito de vida.

— ¿Qué haces? — la voz de Hermione llegó junto al ruido del pasto aplastado mientras ella se dejaba caer junto a él.

— ¿No estabas ayudando a mamá? — preguntó en respuesta al verla recostarse sobre el pasto y mirar el cielo.

—He terminado de ayudar— respondió sonando exhausta, causando que Ron soltara una risita —No te rías—

Ron cambió sus carcajadas por una sonrisa y se volteó a mirarla. Estaba preciosa, pensó. Con el pelo recogido en un medio moño, y sin usar ni la túnica del colegio, ni la ropa sucia y ensangrentada que estaba acostumbrado a verla lucir en los años anteriores. Ron sonrió. Habían conseguido un lugar seguro, un lugar mágico, como debía de ser desde siempre; mágico. Un mundo en el que podría ver a Hermione sonreír todos los días y usar su ropa sin ninguna mancha de sangre o mugre en ella, sin ningún rastro de batallas ganadas ni vidas perdidas, y guardando todo aquello solamente en el corazón.

Hermione levantó el rostro y dirigió la vista a su mano, sonriendo.

— ¿Cuál te salió? — le preguntó sabiendo absolutamente la respuesta.

—Eh...— Ron sonrió —Ronald Weasley— respondió con orgullo e intentando no reír.

—Oh— dijo Hermione, arrugando la nariz —Me ha salido cientos de veces— contestó sin interés.

— ¿Ah sí? — su tono de voz tomó un tono picaresco y ella se rió mientras asentía con la cabeza — ¿Tantas veces que ya te aburrió? — le preguntó esto mientras se recostaba a su lado sobre el pasto y pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella.

—Yo no he dicho eso— contestó Hermione mientras alzaba la cara para conseguir un beso que no demoró en llegar. El beso fue dulce y largo; _mágico._

— ¿Por qué soy el único al que estar en estas tarjetas le parece un logro digno de una celebración monumental?— preguntó Ron una vez terminado el beso y se afirmó en sus codos para permanecer frente a ella. Hermione lo miró como reprochándole algo.

—Para todos es genial, Ron. Sólo que tú... te lo has tomado más a pecho— respondió sonriendo y Ron soltó un bufido sin estar realmente enojado.

—¿Sabes que es la primera que me sale de mí?— le preguntó, enseñándole sonriente su estampilla.

—¿De verdad?— dijo ella, incrédula.

—Sí, me he comido como veinte y siempre me salían otros— sacó los envoltorios rotos de su bolsillo —Dumbledore, Rowena Revenclaw, Cypryan Youdle que la verdad no sé cuál fue su gran obra, Harry...— podría haber seguido enumerando si es que ella no se hubiera reído.

—¿Te enojarías si te digo que yo de verdad tengo cientos de ti?

—¿De verdad te he salido y no me has dicho? ¿Cientos? — preguntó abriendo los ojos alarmado, cuestionándola firmemente con la mirada.

—Está bien, no cientos... pero varias. Unas... cinco quizá— respondió ella, sonriente.

—Entonces sólo yo tengo mala suerte— Ron se dejó caer sobre el pasto. Hermione trepó por su pecho hasta quedar con sus caras a escasos centímetros pero sin estar con todo su cuerpo sobre él.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tampoco me ha salido ninguna tuya— soltó entre dientes, lamentándose realmente por su suerte. —Tengo muchas de Dumbledore, y no es por nada... pero con una de Harry me basta— dijo consiguiendo que Hermione soltara una risa.

—Bueno, ya te saldrá una. Ahora sería mejor que entremos, está empezando a hacer frío— Hermione miró hacia donde unos minutos atrás se encontraba el sol. Ron no dijo nada, pero tampoco parecía dispuesto a moverse. Ella lo cuestionó con la mirada —Vamos, muévete.

—Quiero quedarme aquí un rato más

—Tengo frío— espetó Hermione. Ron en respuesta la rodeó con sus brazos y la apegó más a él —Seguiré teniendo frío así, eh— dijo ella mientras acomodaba su cabello para que no le moleste sobre la cara y se acurrucaba más en el pecho de Ron.

— ¡Niños, a comer! — La voz de Molly sonaba lejana desde la puerta de La Madriguera e hizo que Hermione diera un salto pues se había acostumbrado al silencioso, rítmico y único sonido de los latidos del corazón de Ron. Se levantó a regañadientes, sintiendo como el viento le golpeaba el cuerpo haciendo que sintiera doblemente el alejarse del cálido cuerpo de Ron. Él se puso de pie recogiendo los envoltorios de ranas de chocolate y metiéndoselos en el bolsillo del pantalón nuevamente. Tomó la mano de ella. Caminaron juntos hasta la casa y cuando llegaron justo a la entrada, él se detuvo. Ella volteó a verlo y vio en su rostro aquella expresión que le podía llenar el corazón de una sola vez. Ron la miró como queriendo sonreír, se acercó y la besó de lleno en los labios.

—Adentro— le susurró una vez que él se separó de ella, y le agradeció el beso con la mirada, pues le había devuelto el calor que el viento le había quitado. Entraron a la casa y caminaron hasta la cocina, la dejó pasar primero como todo un caballero y ella se sintió en las nubes otra vez.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? — dijo Bill estirando el brazo para quitarle la estampilla. Ron la sujetó con fuerza por un momento, pero después la soltó y se la entregó. Bill la miró y la giró por todos lados, sonriendo. Todos parecían prestarle atención a él y a lo que sostenía en su mano, hasta que Arthur rompió el silencio.

—Dame eso— exigió estirando el brazo. Bill le sonrió a Ron antes de entregárselo a su papá, quien soltó una carcajada de alegría. Todos le miraron, sorprendidos. Habían pasado mucho tiempo sin escuchar a ninguno de sus padres reír —Molly, cariño, mira esto— dijo mientras le enseñaba la estampilla. La señora Weasley sonrió y abrió sus brazos para abrazar a Ron. Ron se sintió cohibido y hasta estúpido, pero avanzó de todas formas hasta donde su mamá y permitió que ella lo abrazara, mientras le susurraba _cosas de mamá_ sobre el cabello, como lo orgullosa que estaba de él o lo guapo que se veía en la foto.

Bill soltó otra risita y Ron se desesperó por salir del abrazo de su madre, ella lo soltó mientras él sentía que sus orejas se habían puesto coloradas. Se sentó en la mesa junto a Hermione y frente a George que también, luego de mucho tiempo, sonreía naturalmente.

—Déjame verla— dijo George con su mano estirada —Pff, no quiero ser cruel hermanito...—intervino observando con gesto despectivo la estampilla pero con cierta picardía en su tono de voz —pero no me extraña que hagan pocas de las tuyas, tienes que reconocer que eres el más feo de nosotros— Todos soltaron carcajadas, incluso Ron.

—Yo no tengo ningún hijo feo— dijo Molly con cariño mientras dejaba en la mesa una bandeja de papas —Pero no les mentiré en que Ginny es la más bonita.

—Es la única niña— dijo Bill con la sonrisa aún en los labios. Molly levantó las cejas en un gesto de superioridad, como queriendo decir que la intervención de Bill había sido obvia. Todos sonrieron y comenzaron a comer en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo o triste esta vez. Esta vez sólo era hambre y Hermione se sintió feliz de sentir eso por primera vez en tanto tiempo en La Madriguera.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Ron, Hermione y Harry, que se había aparecido durante la cena y comió rápido con ellos, subieron a las habitaciones. Mientras subían la escalera en silencio, Harry sonrió al ver que sus dos amigos subían cogidos de la mano. Por alguna extraña razón el chico disfrutaba de aquel romance tanto como sus dos mejores amigos, porque conocía todos los sentimientos de ambos por el otro, sin necesidad de que ninguno de los dos se los haya confesado en voz alta. Cuando llegaron al rellano en el que estaba la habitación que Hermione compartía con Ginny, Ron se detuvo y tomó a la chica de la cintura; Harry hizo como si nada y continuó subiendo las escaleras.

Se besaron, como lo hacían todas las noches antes de irse a la cama, pero Ron tenía aún algo por preguntar.

—¿Por qué tienes cinco estampillas mías y no me has dado ninguna? — soltó de pronto, consiguiendo que Hermione rodara sus ojos. ¡Ron era imposible! Le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de separarse definitivamente de él. Se acercó a la puerta que conducía a su habitación, tomó la manilla para abrirla a máxima velocidad en cualquier instante y soltó en un susurro, una frase que provoco un feroz sonrojo en los rostros de ambos.

—Es que tu madre tiene razón, en la foto te ves muy guapo— Luego abandonó la estancia y se metió a la habitación como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Era la primera vez que se atrevía a alabar directamente las características físicas de Ron, y no había dicho algo sobre su cabello que le fascinaba, o sobre sus hermosos ojos azules, o sus pecas divertidas. No, había dicho que era guapo. En su totalidad. Y a pesar de que sentía vergüenza porque Ron había sido su amigo desde los once precarios años, en los que seguramente ambos lucían como mamarrachos en frente del otro y no les importaba en lo más mínimo, sintió un leve alivio al dejar salir aquel cumplido que quería hace tiempo soltar. Había querido decirlo hacia casi un año atrás, en la boda de Bill y Fleur, cuando él no tuvo problemas en decirle que lucía genial, cuando — en un acto de locura — lo había besado en mitad de la guerra o cuando él le había dicho que la quería.

Pero ella lo había soltado así nada más, de golpe y porrazo.

Sintió que alguien se apoyaba en la puerta, al otro lado de ella y se separó. Primero pensó que era Ginny pero rápidamente descartó aquello porque la puerta no se abrió. Se apoyó devuelta sobre la fría madera para comprobar sus conjeturas. Un envoltorio casi estirado de Ranas de chocolate se deslizó por la rendija entre la puerta y el suelo. Hermione suspiró sabiendo que Ron, sin darse por vencido había abierto otro de los dulces y era él quien había deslizado la envoltura.

Volvió a afirmar su oído en la puerta para oír la ronca voz que tanto amaba, cargada de triunfo. Ella podría apostar que estaba sonriendo.

— _Piensa lo que quieras, pero nadie podría salir más hermoso que tú en estas fotos._

* * *

><p>Si es que no se entendió (?), pero creo que quedó claro, en fin... la última rana de chocolate que abre Ron contenía la estampilla de Hermione Granger.<p>

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
